FORGIVE US!
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Alfred dan Feliciano melakukan kesalahan. Mereka takut Arthur dan Ludwig marah. Dimaafkankah? USUK & GerIta


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** Boy's Love. OOC (mungkin). USUK, GerIta.

**FORGIVE US!**

Matahari telah memancarkan sinarnya untuk mennyinari dunia. Cahaya yang dipancarkan Sang Surya itu kini memasuki salah satu kamar di asrama putra Hetalia _Gakuen_. Tirai jendela di kamar itu telah terbuka hingga cahaya itu masuk tanpa ada penghalang ke kamar itu. Kamar asrama itu kecil, hanya cukup untuk berisikan 2 orang murid. Di dalam kamar itu terdapat dua tempat tidur berukuran _single_ untuk tiap murid dan keduanya berada di sisi kanan dan kiri dari posisi jendela. Di dalam kamar itu tertidurlah dua orang murid Hetalia _Gakuen_. Mereka berdua tidur di salah satu ranjang yang berada di sisi kiri dari jendela. Selimut berwarna putih lembut menutupi tubuh mereka yang tidur saling berpelukan, layaknya seorang kekasih. Hal ini biasa terjadi pada _roomate_ yang menjadi pasangan di kawasan asrama putra ini, karena itu hal ini tidaklah aneh bila _roomate_ tidur bersama dalam satu ranjang. Namun, kedua orang yang tidur berpelukan itu bukanlah teman sekamar. Juga bukan sepasang kekasih.

Seuntai rambut yang melingkar sendiri dari pemuda berambut coklat itu kini menyentuh pipi orang yang dipeluknya saat ia mulai bergerak karena merasakan cahaya matahari. Tidur pemuda berambut pirang yang memeluknya itupun terganggu. Mereka sama-sama menggerakkan tangan untuk mengucek mata mereka dan mulai melepaskan pelukan. Begitu mereka membuka mata, tampaklah warna mata _hazel_ pada pemuda berambut coklat dan _saphire_ pada pemuda berambut pirang. Dengan mata setengah terpejam, mereka sama-sama melihat pintu kamar yang berada di arah ujung tempat tidur mereka. Cahaya matahari telah memberitahukan pada mereka bahwa hari telah berganti. Pemuda berambut coklat memejamkan mata lagi lalu meletakkan kepalanya diatas dada pemuda di sebelahnya sambil melingkarkan tangan di atas perut pemuda itu untuk memeluknya. Pemuda berambut pirang pun menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk membelai rambut coklat itu dengan lembut. Belaian penuh kasih sayang, lalu dikecupnya sambil menyebutkan sebuah nama dengan mesra,"Arthur…"

Pemuda berambut coklat itu tersenyum dan mengatakan pula sebuah nama dengan nada yang sama,"Ludwig…"

Mereka berdua tersenyum damai lalu memejamkan mata untuk menikmati kebersamaan yang tenang. Namun, detik berikutnya, mata mereka membuka secara tiba-tiba dan cepat. Mereka merasakan ada yang aneh dengan nama yang disebutkan. Lalu, mereka mengubah arah mata mereka yang saat membuka mata menatap daun pintu di kamar itu dan masing-masing mulai menggerakkan kepala untuk melihat mata 'pasangan' mereka. Pemuda berambut coklat mengangkat kepalanya dari atas dada pemuda berambut pirang yang telah menegakkan kepalanya dari atas bantal untuk melihatnya. Mata mereka bertemu dan mereka tak bergerak untuk beberapa saat hingga masing-masing mencoba meyakinkan dengan sebuat pertanyaan -ato nama- yang ada di kepala mereka.

"Arthur?" tanya berambut pirang sekali lagi dengan mata tak berkedip karena tegang yang dirasakan tubuhnya. Detak jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Ludwig?" pemuda berambut coklat itu bertanya dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Mata mereka sama-sama terbelalak dan melebar. Arthur adalah seorang pemuda Inggris berambut pirang dan memiliki alis agak tebal dari orang-orang pada umumnya dan pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak ingat jika kekasihnya itu memilki warna rambut dan warna mata yang sama. Sementara Ludwig adalah seorang pemuda yang juga memiliki rambut emas, namun rambutnya biasa di sisir ke belakang, pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut coklat yang sama dengan warna matanya itu juga tidak pernah mengingat kalau kekasihnya itu memiliki belah rambut. Dan, pemuda berambut coklat ataupun pirang yang kini berada di tempat tidur itu sadar itu bukan mereka.

"!"teriak keduanya kaget sambil saling melepaskan diri.

"FELICIANO!" seru pemuda berambut pirang ketika orang yang tadi dipeluknya itu kini merapatkan diri ke dinding dan menarik selimut putih untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"ALFRED!" Feliciano mulai mengeluarkan airmatanya karena takut saat Alfred meloncat dan kini berdiri di atas ranjang.

Mereka saling berpandangan dengan bingung walaupun Feliciano telah menangis dari tadi. Pikiran menakutkan kini menghinggapi benak pemuda American itu. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang mengapa mereka bisa bangun di ranjang yang sama. Kejadian semalam yang bisa diingatnya adalah mereka berada di ruangan karaoke dekat sekolah untuk merayakan ulang tahun kakak Ludwig, yaitu Gilbert. Sepanjang acara mereka bernyanyi, minum-minum, bersenang-senang, dan JELAS diingatan Alfred kalau saat itu ia masih merangkul Alfred semalam. Lalu, kenapa sekarang orang yang berada di sisnya ketika ia bangun adalah Feliciano, kekasih Ludwig dari kamar sebelah?

_Kamar sebelah? _batin Alfred kemudian melihat kondisi kamar itu. Di atas meja satu-satunya yang ada di depan jendela itu memiliki beberapa frame photo. Itu adalah photo-photo Feliciano dan Ludwig. _Berarti ini kamar Feliciano dan Ludwig_. Alfred menyapukan lagi pandangannya ke sisi-sisi lain kamar itu. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan panas dingin saat melihat lantai kamar itu. Di atas lantai itu berserakan baju seragam sekolah mereka, dasi, baju dalam laki-laki berwarna putih, tali pinggang, celana boxer dan celana dalam. Itu bukan baju Alfred, ia masih mengenakan baju dalamnya lengkap dengan celana. Ia menoleh ragu pada Feliciano yang menangis di atas ranjang. Feliciano tampak menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Alfred merasa tenggorokannya sangat kering saat berkata," Feliciano, apa itu bajumu?"

Pemuda American itu menunjuk ke arah lantai. Feliciano menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang ditunjukkan Alfred itu lalu menjawab polos," Ya."

Wajah Alfred nemucat seketika, ia bertanya," Apa kau memakai celana dalam? Atau pakaian apapun di badanmu?"

Feliciano segera memeriksa dan menjawab,"Tidak."

Alfred hanya bisa mematung, tak bisa ber-ekspresi lagi. Awalnya Feliciano bingung akan pertanyaan Alfred. Ia melihat lagi pakaiannya yang berantakan dan mulai memikirkan tentang keberadaan Alfred di ranjangnya yang biasanya Ludwig-lah yang selalu ia lihat ketika bangun pagi. Biasanya ia juga tidak mengenakan apapun saat tidur seranjang dengan Ludwig. Karena Ludwig kekasihnya, maka ia tidak mengenakan apapun saat 'tidur' bersamanya. Biasanya Ludwig menanggalkan pakaiannya saat 'tidur' dengannya. Membuka pakaiannya untuk…

Seketika itu juga Feliciano mengerti maksud pertanyaaan Alfred tentang baju-bajunya itu. Dia memandang Alfred yang memucat lalu bertanya dengna ketakutan," Al-Alfred…ki…kita ti-tidak 'melakukan'nya…kan? Ki-kita…"

Dilihatnya Alfred menghela nafas, memandangnya dengan tatapan ragu dan takut, ia menjawab,"Aku tidak tahu…kurasa tidak…"

Mereka terdiam menenggelami kemungkinan yang terjadi. Mereka sendiri masih belum yakin apa yang terjadi ketika tatapan Alfred semakin memandang lekat Feliciano dan mulai mendekatinya. Feliciano makin takut dan mulai menangis lagi. Alfred mengambil kacamatanya yang berada di atas meja dan melihat dengan teliti leher pemuda Italian yang takut Alfred melakukan apa-apa padanya. Pemuda American yang melihat 'bekas-bekas' merah di leher Feliciano itu bertanya," Apa kau digigit serangga akhir-akhir ini?"

"Ha?"

Alfred membuka selimut yang dari tadi digunakan Feliciano menutupi mulai dari pundaknya. Feliciano dan Alfred melihat masih terdapat beberapa 'bekas-bekas' merah tersebut di beberapa tempat sensitif Feliciano. Ia kaget dan langsung menatap Alfred. Ketakutan yang sama terlihat di wajah pemuda American itu. Mereka berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk.

.

.

"Mana Ludwig?"

Pemuda American bertanya kepada teman Italian-nya yang berjalan semakin mendekatinya. Mereka kini berada di taman yang berada di antara gedung sekolah dan bangunan telah usai. Murid-murid telah kembali ke kamar asrama masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Namun, Alfred dan Feliciano berjanji bertemu di taman ini hari ini jika telah pulang sekolah. Tiga hari telah berlalu sejak 'pagi' mengerikan yang menyambut mereka. Mereka bertukar pandangan sedih sebelum Feliciano ikut duduk di bangku taman.

"Pulang ke asrama…" jawab Feliciano lesu dari samping kiri Alfred. "Arthur?"

"Sama…"

Mereka duduk bersandar dan tidak melakukan apapun. Kedua remaja ini seolah telah kehilangan seluruh jiwa mereka sejak 'pagi' itu. Mereka masih tidak yakin dengan apa yang mereka lakukan sesungguhnya. Malam itu saat merayakan ulang tahun Gilbert, diadakan pertandingan minum bir. Yang Feliciano ingat, memang ia mabuk lalu tidak sadarkan diri karena minum bir. Ia tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi. Hal yang sama juga terjadi dengan Alfred. Tapi, bukti-bukti di sekitar mereka menunjukkan bahwa kemungkinan mereka 'melakukan' itu besar. Tiga hari ini semua berjalan normal kecuali beban yang ada di hati Alfred dan Feliciano.

Keduanya mengehla nafas bersamaan lalu menatap kosong ke bagian taman yang berada di depan mereka.

Hal ini sungguh sangat menakutkan bagi Alfred. Ia tidak pernah ada keinginan 'berselingkuh' dengan Feliciano. Itupun dia bingung masih bisa dikatakan mereka berselingkuh atau tidak jika mereka sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun 'melakukan'nya. Bukan itu saja. Tak pernah terbersit di benaknya untuk berselingkuh dengan orang lain. Ia sudah merasa sangat puas dengan kehidupan asmaranya dengan Arthur. Perasaannya terbalas dan mereka pun menjadi kekasih. Tak ada hal yang lebih diingankannya dari ini. Terlebih lagi untuk menduakan Arthur. Ia terlalu sayang pada Arthur untuk melakukan itu. Bahkan karena itulah ia tak pernah menoleh pada orang lain. Secantik, setampan, atau se-istimewa apapun seseorang, baginya tak ada yang bisa merebut hatinya selain Arthur. Ia sudah sangat menikmati kiash cintanya sekarang. Ia tak mau mendapat masalah yang tidak perlu.

_"Selingkuh?" _

_Tadi siang saat sedang makan siang bersama Arthur di atap sekolah, Alfred menanyakan pendapat kekasihnya perihal selingkuh. Arthur menatap mata biru Alfred yang memancarkan kecemasan. Ia menghela nafas terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab," Kuberitahu ya, aku ini nggak selingkuh. Francis mesum itu yang sembarangan peluk. Itupun bukan sama aku aja kok. Sama siapapun yang menurut penilaian dia cantik, dia gituin. Aku juga berusaha melawan kok."_

_"I-iya…itu…"_

_"Kau masih nggak percaya? Dia itu cuma temanku sejak kecil," jelas Arthur. " Lagian…" Arthur menundukkan wajahnya yang merah karena malu saat melanjutkan dengan nada pelan tapi Alfred mampu mendengarnya,"…aku 'kan ada kamu…"_

_Melihat sikap malu-malu kekasihnya itu, Alfred tersenyum bahagia. Tapi, setelah ia mengingat tindakannya dengan Feliciano, air mukanya berubah sedih. Ia bertanya takut," Kalau aku seling-"_

_Seketika mata Arthur menajam dan mengeluarkan pandangan mengancam pada Alfred. Ia menyeringai dengan sorot mata yang siap melakukan pembunuhan,"Hoh? Kau bosan hidup, Al?"_

Tanpa masalah ini pun, Feliciano sudah banyak kena marah Ludwig. Tapi, bahkan untuk ukuran kesadaran Feliciano yang tergolong jauh lebih lambat dari orang-orang pun, ia tahu ini masalah besar. Ia tahu berselingkuh itu salah dan tak bisa dibenarkan. Walaupun dengan 'sistem hukum' Francis. Ia tahu Ludwig sangat menyayanginya meskipun terkadang membentaknya saat ia salah. Tapi 'tidur' dengan orang lain yang bukan kekasih, terlebih lagi tanpa perasaan sama sekali, pastilah sangat menyakitkan bila tahu. Karena Feliciano akan merasa hatinya sangat sakit bila Ludwig 'melakukan'nya dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Sama seperti Alfred, ia pun menanyakan pendapat Ludwig tentang selingkuh.

_"Selingkuh?"_

_Ludwig merasa pertanyaan Feliciano terkesan mengintrogasi dirinya. Ia bingung sesaat memikirkan pertanyaan Feliciano. Mencoba menerka maksud pertanyaan Feliciano dan menjawab setelah menghela nafas," Jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Aku menggendong Lily ke ruang kesehatan karena dia sakit. Setelah menyerahnya pada dokter di ruang itu, aku dipanggil guru untuk membantu sesuatu. Kami sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa."_

_"Ve~" Feliciano kembali gugup bertanya," Ka-kalau aku se-lingkuh?"_

_Mata biru Ludwig menajam memandang kekasihnya lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil menghela nafas, "Jangan bikin aku tambah stress, Feli."_

Untuk kesekian kalinya Alfred dan Feliciano menghela nafas dalam kebersamaan mereka yang tanpa percakapan apapun lagi. Mereka berdua sangat takut bila seandainya kekasih mereka tahu akan hal yang mereka perbuat. Alfred bisa membayangkan Arthur akan segera mengurung diri di kamar uang bawah tanah miliknya. Arthur akan menggambar lingkaran sihir untuk membuatnya melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pembunuhan Alfred. Jika tidak, Arthur akan membuat ramuan beracun untuk diminumkan pada Alfred. Feliciano sendiripun bisa membayangkan Ludwig yang tambah stress lalu menjadi depresi dan perlahan-lahan kehilangan keinginannya untuk hidup.

Feliciano mulai menangis," A-Alfred…ayo kita minta maaf…"

"Feliciano…"

"A-aku nggak mau Ludwig stress….aku nggak mau bohong sama Ludwig…" lanjutnya dengan airmata yang tambah deras. Selama ini, setiap Ludwig marah pada dirinya, Feliciano selalu meminta maaf dan Ludwig pun akan memaafkannya. Dia tahu kesalahannya besar dan mungkin Ludwig tak bisa memaafkannya kali ini, tapi ia tetap tidak ingin menyembunyikannya dari Ludwig. Ia bertekad akan menerima kemarahan Ludwig lalu berdoa semoga Ludwig tetap bersamanya setelah pengakuan. Alfred tahu pikiran Feliciano. Ia pun merasakan hal yang sama kepada Arthur.

Ditepuknya teman Italian-nya yang sedang menangis itu seraya berkata,"Ya. Ayo, kita minta maaf."

.

.

Esoknya setelah pulang sekolah, Alfred dan Feliciano meminta Arthur dan Ludwig untuk tinggal di kelas dengan alasan ada yang mereka ingin bicarakan. Pembicaraan penting yang ingin dibahas. Dengan heran, Arthur dan Ludwig menyetujui walaupun mereka tidak memiliki petunjuk mengenai hal yang akan dibicarakan. Ketika Arthur dan Alfred memasuki ruang kelas, terlihatlah kekasih mereka memandang mereka dengan wajah sedih, serius, dan penuh ketakutan. Melihat itu, Arthur dan Ludwig mau tak mau terbawa suasana. Mereka merasa bahwa apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Alfred dan Feliciano akan menjadi percakapan berat.

Mereka mendekati Alfred dan Feliciano yang berada di depan papan tulis kelas. Meja di belakang mereka yang tadinya tersusun menghadap papan tulis kini telah dipinggirkan sehingga tempat mereka berempat berdiri agak leluasa. Kini keempatnya bertatapan dalam diam dengan suasana tegang kaku. Alfred bertatapan dengan Arthur, begitu juga yang dilakukan oleh Ludwig dan Feliciano. Cukup lama mematung, akhirnya Arthur memecahkan kesunyian.

"Al," ucap Arthur yang berdiri di samping Ludwig.

Alfred dan Feliciano menatap kekasih mereka sedih dengan dihiasi airmata di sudut mata mereka. Tiba-tiba mereka berlutut di depan kekasih-kekasih mereka. Terdiam sesaat menatap lantai, kemudian mereka duduk bersimpuh seperti yang telah diajarkan Kiku Honda pada mereka tadi siang saat mereka bertanya bagaimana cara untuk meminta maaf dengan seluruh kesungguhan. Kiku, pemuda yang berasal dari Jepang itupun memberitahukan cara orang Jepang. Mereka meletakkan kedua telapak tangan mereka dilantai kemudian membungkukkan badan mereka hinga menyentuh permukaan tangan mereka yang diletakkan di lantai. Alfred dan Feliciano kini telah bersujud di depan Arthur dan Ludwig yang membuat mereka tambah bingung dengan perlakuan aneh yang tiba-tiba ini meskipun mereka tahu kekasih mereka itu memiliki keanehan yang lain dari orang biasa.

"MAAFKAN KAMI!" seru Alfred dan Feliciano bersamaan dengan suara bergetar. Feliciano telah menangis sesenggukkan.

"Hah?" Ludwig dan Arthur tambah bingung.

Alfred berbicara," Aku mencintaimu, Arthur…Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Tak pernah sedetikpun aku melupakan perasaanku ini. Aku tak bisa memikirkan orang lain selain dirimu!"

Perkataan Alfred membuat wajah Arthur berubah warna dan baru akan merespon ketika Alfred melanjutkan," Aku tak mau berpisah denganmu. Semarah apapun kau padaku, sesedih apapun kau, aku tak mau berpisah darimu sedetikpun. Karena itulah aku meminta maaf…"

"Ludwig…aku sayang Ludwig," Feliciano berkata di tengah tangisnya dan berusaha terdengar jelas," Di dunia ini, aku paling menyayangi Ludwig. Aku paling suka Ludwig. Lebih dari aku suka pasta. Lebih dari aku suka cewek cantik. Lebih dari siapapun. Aku paling menyukai Ludwig. Aku senang bersama Ludwig. Aku selalu merasa bahagia. Aku tak mau Ludwig meninggalkan aku…jadi, maafkan aku…"

Perkataan mereka berdua membuat Arthur sekaligus Ludwig senang, tapi mereka masih heran akan hal yang harus dimaafkan.

"Oi, tunggu dulu," kata Arthur. "Apa yang harus kami maafkan? Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Kekasih-kekasih mereka yang bersujud terdiam, lalu Alfred menjawab dengan nada ketakutan,"Kami 'tidur' bersama. Kami selingkuh."

"A-APAAAAA?" Arthur maupun Ludwig mulai merasa emosi. Airmuka mereka berubah drastis dari wajah senang yang barusan mereka tunjukkan. Ludwig mencoba bicara tenang walaupun ia ingin sekarang juga melayangkan tinju pada Alfred, "Sejak kapan?"

Feliciano menjawab dengan sesenggukan,"Empat hari yang lalu sepulang dari ulang tahun Kak Gilbert. Kami sebenarnya tidak ingat, tapi keadaan kamar terlihat seperti itu"

Kini, Alfred pun juga meneteskan airmata. Ia membayangkan reaksi Arthur yang mengetahui kejadian ini. Ia telah bertekad dalam hati akan menerima seluruh kemarahan Arthur walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawa untuk itu. Tapi, ia sungguh tak ingin membuat Arthur menjadi seorang pembunuh dengan membunuhnya. Alfred dan Feliciano sama-sama menangis sesenggukan masih dalam posisi membungkukkan badan ke arah kekasih mereka. Mereka sama-sama ketakutan dengan apa yang akan dilakukan kekasih mereka selanjutnya. Apakah mereka akan dibunuh? Ataukah justru kekasih mereka yang bunuh? Pilihan yang manapun mengerikan.

Ketakutan masih membayangi, saat Alfred dan Feliciano mendengar suara tawa tertahan. Mereka pun penasaran dan mengangkat kepala mereka untuk melihat kekasih mereka. Masih dengan airmata yang mengalir dipipi, mereka melihat kekasih mereka tertawa terbahak. Sebenarnya yang tertawa terbahak hanyalah Arthur, Ludwig tertawa tertahan sambil memegang perutnya. Alfred dan Feliciano yang bingung hanya terdiam sampai tawa mereka selesai.

"Feli, Feli," kata Ludwig masih tertawa kecil mendekati Feliciano. Ia memegang kedua lengan Feliciano dan menuntunnya untuk berdiri tegak. Alfred melakukan hal yang sama ketika Ludwig mengeluarkan saputangan putih untuk menghapus airmata Feliciano."Oh, jadi itu yang kalian maksud?"

"Ha?"Alfred melihat Ludwig dan Arthur bergantian kemudian menerima saputangan Arthur untuk menghapus airmatanya juga.

"Ve~," Feliciano bingung," maksudnya?"

"Kami tahu kok kalian tidur di kamar itu,"Arthur masih terkikik geli, "Kami yang menidurkan kalian di kamar itu."

"Hah?"

"Sebenarnya malam itu,"Ludwig yang mulai tenang, menjelaskan,"Saat pertandingan minum bir, kau langsung tertidur karena tidak kuat dengan bir, Feli."

Feliciano itu dan akan membantah saat Arthur berkata,"Dan kau, Alfred. Karena mabuk, kau semakin _hyperactive_, jadi kuminta Ludwig menahan gerakanmu dan kutinju perutmu untuk membuatmu pingsan."

"Kami membawa kalian ke kamar itu karena Gilbert memaksa untuk melanjutkan acara jadi karena desakannya Gilbert, kami meninggalkan kalian berdua yang tertidur," jelas Ludwig lagi.

"Ta-tapi kami tidur satu ranjang, ve~,"kata Feliciano. Ludwig menjawab,"Ranjang tempat kalian tidur itu kan ranjangku, bukannya kebiasaan tengah malammu itu sering menyelinap tidur ke ranjangku?"

"Tapi dia telanjang,"kata Alred. Ludwig menjawab dengan menghela nafas,"Itu kebiasaannya. Dia selalu tidur telanjang. Walaupun kupakaikan baju, nantinya tanpa sadar di membuka semuanya."

"Ve~lalu _kiss mark_-nya?"

Muka Ludwig memerah karena malu. Ia memukul kepala Feliciano sebelum berkata dengan malu,"I-itu…malam sebelum hari itu kami 'melakukan'nya. Ja-jadi…"

"Oh iya ve~"

Mendengar itu, Alfred menatap Arthur dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca," Jadi…aku nggak salah?"

"Memang kamu mau salah?" senyum Arthur jahil. Alfred langsung memeluknya dan menangis lega. Dia sungguh merasa bahagia kalo itu cuma kesalahpahaman semata.

.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading this story ^^

Please review if you like ^^


End file.
